


Of horses and ponies

by MadamLegba



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, alternative universe, horse riding, just for fun kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamLegba/pseuds/MadamLegba
Summary: Fanfic prompt: Eve x Villanelle x horse riding - just a/short/ little picture of a regular Sunday.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Of horses and ponies

“Stop, Eve.”

Her voice is gentle, yet demanding.

The blonde woman scoffs in annoyance as the other one, once again, stubbornly tries to get on the saddle in a rather spartan way.

“I said stop, you’ll end up hurting yourself.” A firm hand grips on Eve’s right ankle, immobilising her foot on the stirrup. “Or worse, hurting him.”

Their eyes lock for what feels like an endless time, like two cats carefully evaluating what their next move will be.

“Fine, then.” Eve sighs, lifting her hands up away from the horse in surrender.

Villanelle doesn’t even bother hiding her smile. She knew it was the wrong horse for Eve, way too tall, from the moment she had suggested (more like challenged) her to try and ride it.

All was going according to plan.

“You were doing it wrong.” She points out as she moves Eve’s foot away from the stirrup.

Eventually, Eve grasps Villanelle’s shoulder for balance as her right foot is lifted from its safe spot, although, judging by the way her nails dig in the young woman’s thin blouse one could have thought Eve was actually looking for some kind of revenge.

However, Villanelle doesn’t flinch. Not a single line on her face dares move. Only a brave eyebrow lifts slightly, only noticeable to Eve’s attentive eyes.

“Was I?” Eve asks ironically while taking a step back from the horse. “I thought I was doing rather _fine._ After all, it’s not like it’s been five minutes.”

“Let me show you.”

With a single fluent, silky movement the blonde woman is comfortably seated on top of the animal, which only shakes his nuzzle to get away from an annoying fly. “Here, not so difficult, ah?”

Eve tuts. “Yeah, not so difficult with that pair of long legs.”

“Beautiful long legs.” Villanelle corrects her with a cheeky smile, adjusting her grip on the reins to make the horse turn slightly towards Eve. “We can take a pony, if you prefer?”

“You own a pony as well?” The older woman sounds half impressed, half confused. She was rather sure she didn’t see any other animal in the stall apart from the majestic black horse Villanelle was riding at the moment.

“No.” The girl replies as she dismounts from the horse. “But I can buy you one if it makes you feel safer.”

“Oh, shut up.” If only Eve weren’t aware of her total physical disadvantage she might have taken on the instinct to shove the blonde woman to the ground.

“Come on, Eve. As much as I’d love to, we don’t have all day.”

“Alright, give me some space.” The dark-haired woman gestures her to move away, so that she can take the reins and try to get on that damn horse for the nth time.

“Be gentle” Villanelle cues her as Eve positions her foot on the stirrup once again.

“I’m always gentle.”

Villanelle scoffs loudly, earning a scornful glare from the woman. “Stubbing a woman in bed is applies for “gentle”? I might have to take into consideration vanilla sex, then.”

Eve rolls her eyes at the comment. “Again with the stubbing matter? You don’t hear me complaining about my bullet wound though, do you?”

“All the time. ‘ _Vill, will you clean that for me? I’d do it myself but my scar still hurts’_ ”. She gives Eve her best American accent, exaggerating the whiny tone just to get on Eve’s nerves.

“I have literally never said that.”

The blonde just scoffs, stepping closer to her. “You always do. Now show me just how good you can _ride_.”

Eve shakes her head as she grasps the horse saddle horn with the tips of her fingers. If only she was a few inches taller it’d be a piece of cake.

“Delicate now.”

Villanelle’s voice distracts her right when Eve decides to lift off her other foot in a poor attempt of getting on the saddle. She feels her body coming down to the ground but before she can even realise it, a firm pair of hands help her up again.

She’s not sure how it happened but she’s on the horse.

The first thing Eve feels is satisfaction, she did it. She then realises just how far up from the ground she is and she shortly after regrets ever accepting riding a horse.

“Ok, now what?” Eve asks, holding the reins for dear life.

“Now…” Villanelle’s voice sounds way too cheerful for Eve’s taste, the tone alone is indication enough the woman is up to something.

Eve prays the blonde girl won’t slap the horse to make it sprint away –– the thought alone is enough to make her freeze.

Instead, Villanelle’s left-hand reaches the saddle horn and next thing Eve knows is that the young woman’s body is pressed against her back.

“…Now we ride.”

Eve closes her eyes as Villanelle’s soft breath caresses her ear. She feels Villanelle’s body adjusting on the saddle right behind her and suddenly Eve is not that scared anymore.

The younger woman’s hands reach Eve’s hands, clasped on the reins, and they rest right on top of hers, warm and steady.

“Relax. The horse can feel your emotions, you know?”

Eve doesn’t reply. If that poor animal could really feel her emotions then, poor thing.

They’re not even ten feet away when a thought clicks in Eve’s mind.

“Wait, did you touch my butt?”

“Pardon me?”

“Back when you helped me on the horse. Did you grab my butt?”

“What? No, Eve, that would be sooo rude.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, don't mind me, I'm just trying to ptractice my English.  
> Feel free to send prompts here or on Tumblr (@ Madam-Legba) as we wait for Season 4.  
> Stay safe everyone!  
> -ML


End file.
